I'm Yours
by RussianPwnage6
Summary: Jake and Nessie have been best friends for the longest time. she's starting to question their relationship. whats the secret that everyone, besides nessie, seems to be in on? read to find out. and reveiw! rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! i do NOT own anything twilight. stephanie meyer created it all, im just having fun with her characters.**

* * *

First things first, im a rebel and a bad ass, I'm physically 17, but technically 12. Im HALF vampire, Half-human badass. I like food but I prefer blood. I like me some mountain lion. I have big brown eyes, and I straighten my hair and keep it in my face. Since im a teenager, you can bet im rebellious as fuck. And in about ten seconds im about to get in a tremendous trouble. I may act like im seventeen, but when it comes to my parents getting angry at me I tend to go back to 12.

Five, four, three, two, one.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! GET YOU BEHIND DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" fuck…I knew it.

"And if I don't?"

Two seconds later, my mother and father appear at my door. Of fuck…

"Renesmee, mind you language!"

"I didn't even say a bad word!" I hate my fathers' ability to read minds. It's so embarrassing! And irritating.

"You didn't have to I read you thoughts." Oh, boy if he could be red with anger im pretty sure he'd look like a tomato.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "And not just for the cussing but for sneaking out, once again." Seeing my mother about to interrupt I beat her to it. "But hear me out mom! Jake wanted to see a movie and I knew dad wouldn't let me go cause of the last time I snuck out so I just had to. And it's not my fault you didn't catch me. I mean don't you have super senses, or were you and mom busy...having relations" I shuddered.

That was a VERY scary thought. I looked at my mom then and if she could blush, she'd be blushing furiously right now. And I knew I was right. That was EXCATLY why it was so easy for me to sneak out. It was also their fault for leaving Emmett in charge of watching me while the others went hunting.

After talking to me about what I did wrong and grounding, me for another week I decided to take a shower. After my shower, I put on some ripped up skinny jeans, quarter sleeve shirt that was white with green sleeves, and my converse. I grabbed my iPod and my skateboard and went down stairs.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a pouch of blood and a pop tart I dipped my pop tart in my blood and ate while staring out the window. Soon enough the rest of my family piled in, back from their hunting trip. Alice and jasper came into the kitchen. Alice ran over to me and gave me a hug.

Aunt Alice was just about my best friend and so was Auntie Rose; she always helps me get out of sticky situations. Jasper came over and dipped his pinky in my blood. Stuck his pinky in his mouth and smiled at me innocently. I glared at him and Aunt Alice just laughed.

"Uncle Jazz, that's unfair! This is MY blood and you just came back from a hunting trip. Go away."

"Oh that's mean, harsh actually. I thought I was your favorite uncle yet you're being mean to me."

Emmett's laughter was heard from upstairs, then his booming voice. "No Jazz, IM her favorite uncle," "but she's just in a bad mood because she's grounded again!" he said in a singsong voice.

I scowled, looking out into the forest. I downed the rest of my blood and kept scowling.

"Oh, is that true? Did you sneak out AGAIN? Geez missy, that's the third time in this week." Jasper said with his slight southern drawl, he always uses that voice with me because he knows it makes me laugh. Sure enough I laughed, Damn him.

Aunt Alice came over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "You need to chill out on that sneaking out. I know Jake's your best friend and you like La Push, but you know HE can come over here too. It'd make you parents a lot less worried anyways. We wont embarrass you, besides we've know Jake forever. And forget if Rose doesn't like him, she'll just have to learn." She squeezed my shoulders and smiled an encouraging smile. Then went over to jasper and they slowly walked out of the room.

The sheer thought of Jake sends my heart fluttering and gives me butterflies. Jasper turned to look at me and gave me a knowing look. I blushed and quickly looked down. Damn, I forget he can feel what I feel. Hopefully he can hide that from my dad. Where ever he may be. I think he and mom went to the cottage.

I took it upon myself to move back here with the rest of my family, I like it here better, more people. I turn my iPod on and go out back to skate, I asked Esme if I was able to have a couple of mini ramps out here, and soon she cleared out a patch of forest to build a mini skate park for me with an over hang to cover it all to stay dry.

While skating I let my mind drift towards Jacob, my bestest friend in the entire world. I couldn't deny the fact that over the years I developed a huge crush, of course no one knew about it. Not even my dad. This says that im THAT good at hiding things.

I smiled to myself; soon I felt my pocket vibrate. I took it out and the screen showed a picture of Jake and I making crazy faces I laughed and answered my phone.

After I hung up, I ran back inside to tell my family that Jake was coming over. I had butterflies but I didn't dwell on them cause I didn't want my dad to find out I had a mini, wait scratch that HUGE, crush on Jake, he'd flip is fucking lid if he knew…

When Jake arrived, I grabbed his wrist and led him up to my room. I liked my room, it had a big bed and a huge couch and an armchair. A big plasma screen and a million movies. I wasn't into TV so I entertained myself with music, movies, DVD's of television shows, books, video games, and skating.

It was summer vacation and I was enjoying not going to school. But eventually I'd have to pack up and move out of forks. Since I just graduated as a senior. I didn't want to leave. I loved my grandpa Charlie, and I Loved Jake WAY too much to even bare the thought of leaving him.

This sucks because im pretty sure these feelings are going only one way. Im nothing more than a friend or sister to Jake. Or so it seems…

We Hung out the rest of the day in my room laughing, joking, and watching season 3 greys' anatomy on DVD. We weren't interrupted by my family much either. Except the few times Alice came in cause she enjoys Grey's Anatomy just as much as I do.

All too soon, the day ends and I walk Jake out to his car. We talk for a bit, but I couldn't help but notice how good looking he looks leaning against his silver mustang with his leather jacket and with wind whipping through his raven black hair. How I'd like to run my hands though that hair. Eventually I notice Jake stopped talking and he was watching me watch him.

As embarrassing and that was, I couldn't look away from his face. Someone clearing their throat from behind me broke my attention away from Jake I blushed furiously and turned. My father stood there, giving me a knowing look. He told me to go inside and I listened for fear that if I didn't id lose the privilege to have Jacob come over.

I walked past him and as I closed the door behind me, I faintly heard my dad talking to Jake. I was curious about what it was but I couldn't eaves drop. I knew my dad would be angry so I went upstairs to change for bed.

* * *

**Authors note: please Review and Tell me What you think so far. constructive critisism welcomed.- RussianPWNAGE**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING. TWILIGHT'S NOT MINE, IF IT WAS I'D BE FREAKING RICH, AND IM SERIOUSLY NOT.**

* * *

Nessies' Pov

It's been a week and a half; today is my last day before im off groundation. Yeah groundation is a word…now. Tonight Jake was spending the night. It took a lot of convincing and arguing to get those strings pulled. Deal was, Jake couldn't come over for two days before that and I wasn't aloud to make calls. Jake was upset about this but he was still glad he was able to stay the night.

Once upstairs we take our places on my couch we watched a bunch of scary movies and did some other shenanigans, I'll tell you one thing trying to prank call people in your own house isn't easy, especially since they can clearly hear us. We kept that up until 2AM.

I guess I fell asleep, because soon I was brought to the edge of consciousness but not quite awake at the same time. I felt warm arms lift me up and place me down, the blanket was pulled over me and I vaguely heard someone say 'goodnight sweetness'. I felt warm lips on my forehead that lingered longer than necessary but not that I minded. All too soon, I felt the warmness move away and heard a faint whispered argument just outside my door.

I wanted sleep but I could not go completely under, the argument was keeping me on that fence swaying in and out of consciousness.

"Well, Mutt. You Can leave now, come back before she wakes. No one wants you here so go, NOW mutt!" I heard a sharp voice hiss. Then a bitter laugh.

"No chance Blondie, im staying the night. Besides, if Nessie wakes up and doesn't fine me there asleep on her couch she'll be pissed. And a pissed of Renesmee is something no one wants and you know that." another voice said with a big hint of smugness.

"Fine Jacob, I'll set up some news paper down by the front door. I'll place a food bowl there too. We'll keep the door open so you won't pee in the house either." The other voice I realized was aunt rose or Blondie as Jake had put it. but she was being mean to him and it pissed me off enough to ALMOST wake up but I couldn't I was just THAT tired…

* * *

Jake's Pov

Blondie was starting to get irritating but I found it VERY amusing to fuck around with her and piss her off. We were still going at it and she kept on with the dog insults. We heard a grumble coming from Nessies' room so then we started arguing about waking her up.

"Shut up Blondie, Leave MY Jake alone." Barely audible cause Renesmee was half-asleep and her face was in a pillow, but the message was clear to Blondie and me. Then a big Black Pillow came and almost hit Blondie in the face, of course she moved before it hit her. I couldn't help but have a big goofy grin stretch across my lips.

But Blondie took it differently; she stared into Nessies' room with an incredulous and appalled look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh and feel elated that Nessie, although half asleep, defended my honor against the wicked witch of the west.

Soon Edward came to meet us in the midst of another argument.

"Whatever mutt, Get downstairs so I can set up the news paper already." She smirked like she thought she was cool or something. Wow, she made another dog joke. Yeah she's freaking Awesome. Note the heavy sarcasm.

Edward chuckled lightly at my thoughts and then he and Blondie started arguing about me.

"Blondie I TOLD you to Leave MY Jakey alone. He's mine. GO away." gurgled message again but clear to the rest of us.

"You heard her, go away Blondie." I couldn't help but feel like the best guy on earth, I was hers', she called me her Jake, she said 'He's Mine' oh geez…I might just about choke on happiness. Edward finally got the Blonde to leave. So looks like I won…Maybe.

* * *

Nessies' Pov

I still heard faint whispers but these weren't angry like the others. More friendly I guess you can say.

"Jake, you can sleep on her couch leave the door open and don't do anything stupid. I can read your mind even from outside of the house. Lay a hand on her in any inappropriate way and your ass is mine…oh and Jacob, you should tell her soon. Im not sure how soon, but tell her soon."

"Alright then, Thanks Edward. Oh and you have my word, nothing weird will go on in this room. And, I will tell her. I just don't know how…"

The voices faded once again as I slip onto the other side of the fence but im brought back to the cold feeling on my forehead, I hear something faintly similar to 'Goodnight my dear' but im not sure. I was so far gone into unconsciousness I probably made everything all up.

_I see myself, walking hand in hand with Jacob out in the woods by my home. We're both warm blooded we're practically the same temperature he's just hotter, in more ways than one. I lean into his side taking in his scent, I was never repulsed by his smell like my family, I loved it, his smell attracted me, everything about Jacob did, but I didn't know why. We stopped and he leaned against the trees and pulled me into his arms, pure bliss. I looked up to his eyes and saw nothing but love. He leaned down so our foreheads were touching. Our lips not that far apart. My heart beating faster than usual, I strained up a bit to reach his lips…and I close my eyes…_

And I see my ceiling, wait didn't I just close my…Damn…it was a dream. This sucks major giraffe abortions I was enjoying my dream. I lay there staring at my ceiling, I strained to hear any movement from anywhere within the house but my senses weren't that of a full vampire so I couldn't hear much. I sighed and looked at my clock, 5:30AM. I did not get much sleep.

Too tired to care if my father was in mind reading range, I mulled over my dream and continuing it in my own head.

* * *

**Authors note:Review!!Please&&ThankYou!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: i own nothing of twilight. if i did i'd be rolling in moneyy with a practically naked Jacob.**

* * *

Nessies' Pov

After a while I decide to get up, I haven't been intruded by my father, so I know he wasn't listening in on my thoughts. Good, I wasn't ready to tell him, I quickly thought of other things, and went to shower. After I put on shorts and a purple shirt, my converse and a little eye liner. I went over to Jakes sleeping form. I squatted next to him looking at his peaceful face made my heart skip a beat. I was about to lay my hand on his cheek when I heard a noise, I turned to see Aunt Alice at my door.

She cocked an eyebrow and smiled at me; she whispered something about liking my outfit and motioned for me to go with her. I gave one last look at my Jake and got up to follow my aunt downstairs. I grabbed her wrist and showed her my feelings for Jake.

"Can I trust that you'll keep it a secret?" my aunt smiled and nodded once, she informed me that my parents and grandparents went hunting, so it was just Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and her. Who stayed behind.

I went into the living room and everyone said good morning except Aunt Rose, she just gave me a weird look got up and walked up stairs. I gave Uncle Emmett and questioning look and he just laughed. Alice was making Food for Jake and I. so I sat at the counter to wait for it to be done. I heard movement upstairs the alerted me that Jake was awake, I smiled to myself and Alice laughed.

Jake soon came into the kitchen smelling the air appreciatively; he sat down next to Alice and me out plates in front of us, and gave me a cup of blood. Thankfully, the blood thing didn't bother Jake in the least bit. Alice and Jake talked about random shit while I ate quietly, thinking about my dream again. Jasper soon joined their random conversation.

I'm Glad Jake liked Alice and Alice liked Jake, something about keeping her head clear makes her like him so much, Jasper doesn't mind Jake either but is still cautious that's just in his nature. I asked about why rose was kind of off this morning, they laughed and Jake told me how I told her to shut up and leave him alone.

"Your exact Words were 'Shut up Blondie, leave MY Jacob alone'" Jake grinned and then they all laughed, I looked down a blushed furiously, I can't believe I said that. I decided to go get my iPod so I wouldn't have to listen to them make fun of me.

I walked slowly upstairs, and I heard muffled voices coming from Rose and Emmett's room, I walked past and over heard them talking and Rose seemed Pissed off.

"It's Devastating, Em!" My Aunt Rose Groaned.

"Babe, C'mon, You know Jake can't help who he imprints on. But I know the when Nessie finds out she'll freak." Uncle Emmett said in a reasoning tone.

I processed what I heard. I was confused then I clicked, Jake Imprinted. He hasn't told me. Oh my God. I'm in love with him and He imprinted on some other chick! That IS devastating...When was he going to tell me?

My chest ached and I bent over from the nausea, I felt sick and empty, and I was pissed off. I know he couldn't control it just like Emmett said but I was still angry at Jake. Tears were running down my face as I ran downstairs.

I ran into the kitchen and I went up to Jake and yelled as loud as I could right in his face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOUR GUTS JACOB BLACK!" I knew it was unfair, he can't control it, I wish werewolves didn't imprint. Jake gave me a confused and shocked look and I just turned around a stormed out of the room and out into the forest, it started raining and soon you couldn't tell I was crying, I kept running and never stopping.

* * *

Jacobs' Pov

Nessie hates me? I was beyond confused and hurt that she would say that, I looked at Alice and she shrugged but she had a worried look on her face. She mouth go and with that I ran out into the rain. Exploding as I reached the edges of the forest.

I caught a faint sent and followed it, but the rain was washing it away. But I kept running, I don't know what was going on, soon I caught sent of Alice and Jasper. They were running and explained why Nessie was Angry.

"Nessie over heard Rose and Emmett and she took what they said the wrong way, you have to find her and tell her Jake!" Alice explained. "Hurry Jake..." her voice faded and I looked back to see she had stopped running.

She and Jasper Watched as I ran after my only love, whom thought I had Imprinted on someone else. I wanted to laugh at the absurdness of it all, but I caught a fresh scent. I took a quick right and stopped short, Nessie was sitting on top of a rock crying her eyes out. She looked up at my approach and a sob tore out from her chest.

She looked at me through tear-filled eyes and she took of her jacket she threw it at towards me. I went over and picked it up with my mouth, I went behind a tree, phased and wrapped her jacket around my waist covering up as much as I could. Let us just say her jacket was a little too small, but covered enough.

I looked at her and I wanted to murder myself, her pained look was heartbreaking. I should have told her this sooner, why the fuck did I even wait? How blind to her feelings was I? I slowly walked over to her. She looked at me, I seriously wish she wasn't hurting right now. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. I sighed.

"Nessie, we need to talk."

* * *

**Authors note: so what do you thiink so far? review and tell me, Please and Thank you!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!!! i Own Nothing Thats Twilight, im just using them for entertainment, Stephanie owns it all.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_-N-_

"Nessie, we need to talk."

I knew what was coming next, and a sob tore through my chest, I wonder who the lucky slut was. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in a scent I'll no longer have all to myself. I was vaguely aware that he was naked under my sweater, any other time I'd wig out and pray that I'd get a glimpse of his butt or something! But not today…today I had to say goodbye to My Jake…he imprinted on some slut, and all those years I secretly fucked Jake with my eyes and loved him were going down the drain.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back eventually I was somewhat calm enough the tell him to continue. The rain was still coming down hard but I was still able to hear what he was saying.

"You know I Love you Nessie. And I never wanted to hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, But…" He hesitated and I knew what was coming up next…"I Imprinted Nessie." Fuck! I knew it. Another sob tore through my chest, the ache I felt in my heart, and realized this is what a broken heart feels like...

He held me tightly, probably feeling bad for how badly im taking this, but he doesn't know the half of it.

"Do you want to know who I imprinted on…?" The Fuck? Hell no I don't, I'd probably go kill that slut…I shook my head no and he chuckled. He freaking chuckled, I wanted to strangle him does my pain amuse him? What the shit was his problem. I gave him and incredulous look and he started busting out laughing. I started crying again, damn my half human self…I hit him in the chest and he abruptly stopped laughing.

"What the shit, Jake?!" he looked startled, "I fucking had a huge crush on you for the longest fucking time and I've loved you for the longest time and you go and tell me you imprint then LAUGH at me!! What kind of person are you?" I get up but Jake grabs my arm and pulls me back, I struggle against him but the pain in my chest consumed me and I give in, he pulls me to him and murmurs my name and holds me tight.

"No, Nessie. Im not laughing at you like that, it's just…I asked if you wanted to know who I imprinted on and you declined and I found it hilarious because, YOU, my dear, is who I imprinted on." I stopped my incessant sobbing and I think my heart stopped too. Right before it swelled with happiness. I couldn't move. I processed his words over and over and then anger filled my veins.

I turned to him with probably the most frightening look on my face, I glared daggers in his direction and he looked startled, and kind of scared. Good, because if I were him I'd be scared as fuck too. I stood up and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. I open my mouth and let a torrent of very bad words out of my mouth.

_-J-_

"You fucken bloody douche bag, bitch ass mother fucker. I HATE you, how dare you fucken cock sucker do that to me! I can't believe you! I've loved you since I fucken met you! 12 years Jake! After a while once my body and mind were that of an 11 year old I started liking you. I fell in love. I've loved you for Fucking EVER! I've been eye fucking you for the longest time, you had me feeling this way and you NEVER told me?! And my father, of course he knew. And he didn't tell me!" I was stunned at what she said and kind of scared she'd kill me, and from the look on her face I could tell she wanted too.

Then I processed her words thoroughly and a big shit eating grin broke across my face, which stopped her mid rant. I stood and pulled her too me. I was just too happy, I just found out she's in fucking love with me. She was tense for a bit after a moment her body relaxed. She hugged me back and I almost flew away with happiness. Then she quickly pulled a way and turned her back to me.

"Jake…"

She pointed to my midsection and I looked down and I noticed what she did. When I stood up the sweater fell. I bend over quickly to pick it up and I tied the arms behind me, I kind felt like Tarzan with his homo little lion cloth. Then I started busting out laughing. And so did she, she turned probably relieved to find that I was covered again. A small smile played on her lips and she jumped up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and looked into my eyes; her arms were around my neck.

"I'm still pissed off at you, I hope you know that." she glared at me, but she still had a smile on her face. She leaned in and rested her forehead on mine, our lips only inches apart. It was raining harder than before but that didn't faze us, it's like we were in our own little bubble, we never broke eye contact.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and then she leaned in closing the small distance between our lips and lightly kissed me. She pulled back and giggled, then I laughed because she freaking giggled. I suggested that we go back and head home.

I phased back into wolf form only to have Embry, Seth, and Leah greet me with a bunch of 'finally's and 'congrats' that im still alive. When we got home Nessie went inside to get me some clothes. I changed and walked over to Nessie, she said the rest were back. She slipped her hand in mine and our fingers intertwined. She smiled up and me and we walked up the steps and onto the porch and through the front door, to tell the Cullen's about today's revelations.

* * *

**Authors note: alrighty, well here you go, Review and i'll keep this story going for a bit longer, if not then you guys get crap. haha, im kidding, but reviews would be nice.**

* * *


End file.
